


Anielski problem

by possessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Fear, M/M, Pain, Problems, Relationship Problems, Shame
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possessed/pseuds/possessed
Summary: Castiel ma pewien anielski problem, wstydzi się powiedzieć o nim Deanowi i dlatego oddala się od niego, ale kiedy Winchester dowiaduje się o jego przykrościach, postanawia pomóc.





	Anielski problem

**Author's Note:**

> Jakiś czas temu wpadł mi do głowy pomysł na takiego oto one-shota. Mam nadzieje, że się spodoba. Miłego czytania! :)

-Idziemy spać?- Dean podszedł do kanapy, gdzie Castiel oglądał jakiś program o hodowaniu pszczół. Ukląkł przy jego głowie i spojrzał badawczo.- Jest już grubo po północy.

-Idź sam, obejrzę do końca.- Cas odsunął się do oparcia kanapy, by oddalić się od łowcy. - Śpij spokojnie, jak się skończy, to zostanę tutaj, żeby cię nie budzić.

-Kochanie…- Dean spojrzał zdziwiony i boleśnie dotknięty jego słowami. Od jakiegoś miesiąca Cas zaczął się od niego oddalać, coraz częściej unikał jego dotyku, pocałunków, poprosił nawet, by zamienili pojedynczy komplet pościeli na dwa osobne, a teraz nawet nie chciał już sypiać w jego łóżku. Dean bardzo się martwił, nie raz zaczynał rozmowę, ale Cas zawsze go zbywał, mówił, że wszystko w porządku i niech się nie przejmuje.- Skarbie, coś jest nie tak? Oddalamy się od siebie. Nie pamiętam nawet kiedy ostatnio się przytulaliśmy, oglądaliśmy jakiś film razem, kiedy się kochaliśmy. 

-Dean, przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że to taki problem…- Cas zestresowany skulił nogi pod kocem i zacisnął pięść na poduszce.

-Nie, Cas to nie jest problem, ale wyczuwam między nami jakąś dziwną barierę. Co się wydarzyło, że zaczęliśmy się od siebie oddalać?- Dean położył dłoń na jego policzku, ale Castiel odwrócił twarz z obrzydzeniem.- Masz do mnie o coś żal? Co jest nie tak?

-Nic Dean, naprawdę.- Odkrył koc i wygramolił się ciężko z kanapy.- Chodźmy spać.- Z fałszywą ochotą i uciechą poszedł do ich wspólnej sypialni. Dean podążył za nim, po wejściu do pokoju, zobaczył, jak Cas układa się po swojej stronie łóżka i wyłącza małą lampkę koło łóżka. Dean zrozumiał, że Castiel położył się z nim tylko, by go uspokoić i pokazać, że rzeczywiście nic mu nie jest. Ułożył się po swojej stronie i naciągnął na siebie swoją pościel.

-Aniołku...- Dean pochylił się nad jego twarzą i cmoknął go w policzek. Cas skulił ramiona i zatrząsnął się, ale tak dobrze to ukrył, że Dean nic nie poznał.- Kochanie…- Dean szepnął uwodzicielsko.- Tak dawno tego nie robiliśmy, może masz ochotę, Hmmm?- Dean mruknął i potarł koniuszkiem nosa za jego uchem. Postanowił spróbować. Nie chciał jałmużny, ani nie chciał go zmuszać, ale musiał coś zrobić. Bierność zgubiłaby go, już teraz miał dość, a Cas z każdym następnym dniem coraz bardziej się oddalał, stawał się mu obcy. A on nie potrafił nic zrobić, nie wiedział, jak pomóc, ani gdzie leży problem. Chciał, by było tak, jak dawniej z uśmiechniętym, radosnym Castielem, jego aniołkiem, a nie obym stworzeniem, niezbliżającym się do niego na krok.

-Nie Dean, nie dziś, proszę.- Cas odsunął się od dotyku i nakrył kołdrą aż po szyję.

-Dobrze, jeśli nie masz ochoty, rozumiem…- Dean odrzekł zawiedziony. Spostrzegł, że każda kolejna próba tylko wzmacniała mur. To jego dotyk, słowa, czyny pogarszały sytuację. Pragnął już tylko spać, może choć w jego snach, Castiel będzie taki, jak kiedyś.- Dobranoc Cas...- Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Cas udał, że zasnął i poczekał aż łowca uśnie, by wyswobodzić się spod kołdry i pójść gdzieś indziej, byleby nie być koło niego. Udał się do kuchni, która w ich bunkrze zawsze była ciepłym, przytulnym miejscem. Usiadł na krześle przy stole i opał głowę na ramionach.

Dean obudził się i obrócił, chcąc na wpół świadomie przytulić się do ciepłego ciała leżącego obok, przełożyć ramię nad nim i utulić. Jednak spotkał się tylko z zimną, skotłowaną pościelą. Podniósł się do siadu i rozejrzał po pokoju w poszukiwaniu Castiela. Gdy zorientował się, że nie ma go w sypialni, wstał i zaczął go szukać. Zobaczywszy jasne światło w kuchni, skierował się tam i zobaczył Castiela siedzącego przy stole ze szklanką wody, z głową zwieszaną i spuszczonym wzrokiem, zmartwionego.

-Cas?- Mężczyzna podniósł gwałtownie głowę i zaskoczony spojrzał na Deana wielkimi, zdziwionymi, zaczerwienionymi oczami? Cas płakał? Anioł potrafił płakać? Co musiało się dziać, że jego ciało reagowało aż tak drastycznie.- Co tu robisz? Dlaczego nie śpisz ze mną w łóżku? – Dean przysunął się do niego i postarał objąć go ramieniem. Castiel jednak odsunął się i spuścił wzrok.- Brzydzisz się mnie?

-Dean, to nie tak!- Cas podskoczył i wstał.- Nie brzydzę się ciebie, jak mogłeś tak pomyśleć?!

-Więc o co chodzi?- Dean podniósł głos, ale nie ze złości, raczej z przejęcia.- Dlaczego zawsze kiedy chcę cię dotknąć, krzywisz się!? Uciekasz ode mnie, jak tylko się da! Czumu? Czemu nie chcesz być blisko mnie!? Zrobiłem ci coś!? Zdradzasz mnie i masz wyrzuty sumienia!? Dlatego nie chcesz już mnie i mojego dotyku!?

-Nie! Nie zdradzam!- Cas rozpłakał się.- Kocham cię! Bardzo cię kocham! 

-Więc czemu?- Dean zapytał już spokojniej, widząc, jak Castiel płacze i trzęsie się ze zdenerwowania.

-Bo brzydzę się siebie!-Cas krzyknął i uciekł z kuchni, zostawiając zdziwionego Deana samego. Po chwili dało usłyszeć się trzask zamykanych drzwi od sypialni. Dean odetchnął i skierował się do pokoju. Musiał z nim porozmawiać, coś ewidentnie było nie tak, tylko co? Cas zawsze był skryty i nie mówił o sobie, ani swoich problemach. Dean snuł wiele teorii, dlaczego Cas zaczął się tak zachowywać, ale każda miała jakiś defekt, który ją przekreślał. Zastanawiał się co dzień, przy każdej okazji, dlaczego Cas go odtrąca i wciąż nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Teraz, gdy Cas wykrzyczał mu w twarz, że brzydzi się samego siebie, rozpętało jeszcze większy mętlik w głowie Deana. Niby czego się wstydził? Co mu w sobie nie odpowiadało, że nie chciał, by ktokolwiek go dotykał?

Dean podszedł do drzwi i powoli je uchylił. Zobaczył wątłą postać siedzącą w półmroku na łóżku. Jedynym światłem było tylko to księżyca zza okna i to zza drzwi. Castiel płakał i opierał głowę o ręce, skulony, chcąc ukryć się przed całym światem.

-Cas… - Dean wszedł i ukląkł przy nogach ukochanego.- Mów do mnie, skarbie. Co się dzieje? Dlaczego się siebie brzydzisz, przecież nic się nie zmieniłeś, dalej jesteś śliczny, przystojny i strasznie pociągający, apetyczny...- Cas uśmiechnął się nikle, ale łzy nie przestały płynąc. – Powiedz, dlaczego się tak czujesz. Pomogę ci pozbyć się tego uczucia. Zrobię wszystko.

-Nie zrozumiesz, Dean, to nie tak, że nie podoba mi się moje naczynie, tylko ja sam.

-Twoje anielskie Ja?- Cas pokiwał głową. Dean usiadł koło niego na łóżku. – Więc mów, co złamała ci się harfa, czy ubrudziłeś skrzydełka?- Dean postarał się choć trochę zażartować, ale marnie mu to wyszło. Cas pociągnął nosem i odwrócił twarz.- Trafiłem?

-Poniekąd…- Cas odszepnął. 

-Harfa?- Dean dopytał po cichu.

-Nie!- Cas zaprzeczył energicznie. Dean mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się i pochylił, by spojrzeć w anielskie oczy. 

-Skrzydła?- Cas pokiwał głową.- Ale co z nimi? Bolą cię? Coś ci się z nimi stało?

-Nie zrozumiesz…- Cas objął się dłońmi.

-To mi wytłumacz…- Dean poprosił łagodnie. Złapał go za rękę i czule pogłaskał ją kciukiem.

-To się zdarza u aniołów. – Cas zaczął cicho i z obrzydzeniem do siebie.- Anioły muszą dbać o swoje skrzydła, bo inaczej one… Chorują…

-Chorują? Co masz na myśli?- Dean ścisnął pokrzepiająco jego dłoń.- Możesz śmiało mówić. 

-To cię obrzydzi…- Cas zabrał dłoń.

-Nic mnie nie obrzydzi, kocham cię i się ciebie nie brzydzę, w zdrowiu i chorobie, pamiętasz…

-To słowa mojego ojca.-Cas wtrącił.

-Tak, nawet jeśli będzie to nie wiadomo jak okropne, to ci pomogę, nie zostawię cię, bo coś ci się dzieje ze skrzydełkami. Mów śmiało.

-W niebie, anioły, są jak jedna wielka rodzina, wszyscy jesteśmy bożymi dziećmi i ufamy sobie. Pomagamy sobie nawzajem czyścić skrzydła, ponieważ tego wymagają.- Cas zaczął cicho i nieśmiało.- Gdy się tego nie robi to one niszczeją. Brudzą… Pióra, robią się szorstkie, wypadają, skóra piecze i drapie, mięśnie mnie bolą i nie jestem w stanie trzymać ich prosto, dlatego nimi powłóczę i się brudzą. 

-Ale przecież ty teraz nie masz skrzydeł.- Dean cicho wtrącił, wpatrując się w zawstydzoną postać.

-Mam je cały czas, tylko ich nie widzisz. Ale mimo, że ich nie widać to je czuję, czuję, jakie są okropne, wstydzę się ich. Skrzydła to najważniejsza część każdego anioła i kiedy się o nie dba, to strasznie się z tym czuję. Brzydzę się siebie, to hańba dla mnie i dla łaski jaką dostałem od Pana. Od jakiegoś czasu są już w tak okropnym stanie, że nie chcę, by ktoś mnie dotykał, takiego brudnego i ohydnego.

-Więc dlaczego nie przyszedłeś do mnie i najzwyczajniej w świecie nie powiedziałeś mi, że skrzydła aniołów, że twoje skrzydła potrzebują przeczesania, umycia, czy czegokolwiek, przecież bym ci pomógł.

-Bo anielskie skrzydła są bardzo intymną częścią. Pozwalamy ich dotykać tylko najbliższym aniołom.

-Więc nie jestem godzien?- Dean obraził się sztucznie.

-Nie o to chodzi, wstydziłem się ich przed tobą... Z resztą już kiedy zacząłem żyć na ziemi zaczynały być brudne, bo nie było w pobliżu nikogo, komu powierzyłbym tak intymne zadanie, więc jakoś to znosiłem, wciąż nad czymś pracowaliśmy i nie było czasu się tym zajmować, z resztą nie byliśmy wtedy razem.

-Ale teraz jesteśmy i ja chętnie ci pomogę, poczujesz się lepiej.- Dean uśmiechnął się ciepło.

-Tylko, Dean… -Cas zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok. Dean mruknął pytająco.- Skrzydła są bardzo intymną częścią.

-Tak, kochanie już wiem, ale przecież się kochamy, widziałem cię nago wiele razy, dotykałem cię w takich miejscach, że skrzydła, to chyba nie aż tak…

-To u aniołów bardzo wrażliwa strefa erogenna.- Cas wyszeptał.

-Tak…?- Dean zapytał zaskoczony i ucieszony. – To dlaczego nigdy nie pozwoliłeś mi się nimi pobawić w trakcie, kiedy jesteśmy sam na sam? Jeszcze kiedy nie bałeś się być ze mną.

-Nie sądziłem, że byś chciał. Myślałem, że wolisz robić to człowiekiem, nie z istotą nadprzyrodzoną. Jakby nie patrzeć jestem potworem.- Cas mówił sztywno i chłodno.

\- Nie jesteś potworem, jesteś moim aniołkiem. -Dean pogłaskał go po włosach. – I pewnie, że bym chciał, do tego mógłbym sprawić ci jeszcze więcej przyjemności, oj kochanie.- Dean nie powstrzymał się i objął anioła ramieniem, mocno do siebie przyciskając. Cas już nie protestował, wiedział, że Dean się go nie brzydzi, on nie czuł tej hańby, jaką w sobie nosił, chciał pomóc.- Cas skoro teraz twoje skrzydełka są w nie najlepszej kondycji to mogę ci pomóc je umyć, będziesz mnie instruował, a gdy się zaleczą to może włączymy je do naszych zabaw. Co ty na to?- Dean przesunął koniuszkiem nosa za uchem anioła, co wywołało u niego dreszcz. 

-Jeśli po tym, jak mnie zobaczysz będziesz chciał ich jeszcze dotykać, to będę przeszczęśliwy.- Cas odważył się spojrzeć na łowcę, który z troską przyglądał się mu. 

-Skarbie…- Dean ucałował go w skroń i pomógł wstać.- Pokaż mi je, chcę je zobaczyć.- Cas zmieszany ściągnął koszulkę i położył ją obok Deana na łóżku. Skrępowany spuścił wzrok i po chwili rozbłysło niebieskawe światło. Dean przymknął oczy, a kiedy je otworzył, zobaczył ogromne zszarzałe skrzydła, miejscami wybrudzone bardziej niż pozostałe części, gdzieniegdzie prześwitywała czerwona skóra, skąd pióra zdążyły już powypadać.

-Proszę nie patrz tak na nie…- Cas stał skrępowany i zażenowany.- Wolałbym byś pierwszy raz widział je w innych okolicznościach, gdy są śnieżno białe, piękne, błyszczące, a nie takie paskudne.

-Kochanie, twoje skrzydła są zaniedbane, ale i tak są piękne. Pomogę ci je oczyścić i znów poczujesz się piękny, aniołku.- Dean wstał i położył dłonie na jego biodrach. Cas spuścił wzrok zawstydzony.- Mogę ich dotknąć?- Cas potaknął i obrócił się do niego tyłem. Dean położył delikatne dłonie na jego brakach i powoli zaczął sunąc nimi po plechach, w kierunku skrzydeł. Cas wstrzymał oddech, gdy poczuł lekki dotyk na małych piórkach na łączeniu jego skrzydeł z plecami. Niebiański dotyk przenosił się powoli po ramie skrzydeł , aż do tych największych piór na końcach.- Gdybym sprawił ci ból, to mi powiedz.- Cas pokiwał głową.- Powiedz mi, co mam robić. 

-Mógłbyś je przemyć ciepłą wodą.- Cas obrócił głowę za siebie.- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to robić? Nie musisz.

-Jestem pewien, nie mogę już patrzeć, jak cierpisz, a z resztą to nie jest żadne poświęcenie.- Dean obrócił go twarzą do siebie. Ucałował w czoło i pomógł usiąść na łóżku, tak by nie usiadł na zwieszonych skrzydłach. – Siedź sobie tu spokojnie, ja skoczę po wodę i jakąś gąbkę. Zaraz wracam.- Dean zniknął za drzwiami i wrócił po paru minutach z plastikowa miską i gąbką. Ułożył wszystko na szafeczce koło łóżka. – Połóż się skarbie, na brzuchu. Postaram się być delikatny, jeśli coś będzie piekło, albo bolało to powiedz, a ja przestanę, dobrze?- Castiel bezgłośnie pokiwa głową i położył się w poprzek materaca. Speszony i zawstydzony ułożył się tak, by nie patrzeć na Deana, ani na to jak dotyka jego paskudnych skrzydeł.- Cas…- Dean szepnął, a anioł niechętnie obrócił się twarzą do niego.- Może powinienem najpierw przeczesać te pióra, powyciągać te, które zaraz wypadną, a potem umyję pozostałe, ułożę je. Może tak być?

-Mhm.- Cas zgodził się. Dean podsunął mu poduszkę pod głowę, by było mu wygodnej. Pogłaskał go po włosach i ucałował w nie.

-Kocham cię.- Dean potarł koniuszkiem nosa jego nos i uniósł się.- Leż spokojnie, ja o ciebie zadbam.- Dean usiadł, chwycił jego skrzydło i powoli rozprostował sobie a kolanach. Kilka kostek strzyknęło i Cas zadrżał nieznacznie. Dean pogłaskał jego skrzydła, chcąc rozmasować zastygłe, obolałe mięśnie, co spotkało się z cichym pomrukiem Castiela. Powoli zaczął przeczesywać gęste pióra i wyciągać te martwe. Widział, że to, co się działo nie odpowiadało Castielowi, oddychał ciężko, zaciskając dłoń na prześcieradle i zamykając oczy, ale mimo to Dean nie przestawał, starał się przyśpieszyć, by ukrócić mu już tych cierpień. Martwe pióra odkładał na bok, na mały koc, którym czasem się przykrywali, gdy noce były wyjątkowo zimne. Kupka z każdą chwilą nieznacznie się powiększała. Gdy Dean skończył z lewym skrzydłem zawinął pióra w koc i poprosił anioła, by ułożył się bliżej końca łóżka, tak by Dean mógł usiąść po jego prawej stronie i zająć się drugim skrzydłem. Tak jak poprzednio Cas odwrócony był do niego tak, że nie patrzył na to, co łowca robił. Dla niego może było to i lepiej. Nie powinien dołować się widokiem martwych, brudnych piór leżących na kocu, gotowych do wyrzucenia. Gdy Dean skończył przeczesywać puch, pojawiło się więcej czerwonych, chropowatych kawałków gołej skóry. Dean zapatrzył się na to co narobił, ale wiedział, że te pióra i tak by wypadły, teraz przynajmniej zrobił miejsce nowym. Bo one odrosną… Tak…?

-Cas?- Castiel odwrócił się twarzą do łowcy. Był zarumieniony i zasmucony, pragnął końca tej udręki.- Te pióra odrosną, prawda?- Cas spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na czerwone placki skóry wyłaniające się z warstwy puchu po wewnętrznej stronie skrzydła. Dobrze, że nie był w stanie zobaczyć tych na zewnętrznej.

-Tak, odrosną, niebawem, oczywiście jeśli nie będę o nie dbał, to znów doprowadzę się do takiego stanu.

-Nie pozwolę na to. Teraz odkąd wiem, że jako anioł potrzebujesz czegoś takiego, to będę ci pomagał, musisz mi się tylko pokazywać i będę wiedział.- Cas pokiwał głową. – To teraz przemyję je. Odpręż się.- Dean przysunął bliżej siebie miskę i namoczył gąbkę w ciepłej wodzie. Delikatnymi, ostrożnymi ruchami przesuwał nią po piórach. Widział, jak bród znika, ale pióra dalej były zszarzałe i szorstkie. 

-Nie mogę się doczekać, aż znów będą białe i lśniące.- Cas wymruczał z twarzą wtopioną w poduszkę. – Wreszcie mój ojciec będzie ze mnie dumny.

-Cas, on zawsze jest dumny, czy masz ubrudzone skrzydełka czy nie.- Dean ucałował go w kark. Kontynuował zmywanie brudu w ciszy, wsłuchując się w cichy oddech Castiela. – Nie boli?

-Nie…- Cas odpowiedział od niechcenia. Dean zabrał się za drugie skrzydło. Chciał, by to już się skończyło, by Cas przestał myśleć o tym jaką hańbą jest dla swojej anielskiej rasy, dla rodziny, dla ojca. Zaczął znów być jego Castielkiem, ukochanym aniołkiem, z którym przebywanie sprawia mu niesamowitą przyjemność, z którym nareszcie może cieszyć się życiem.

-Skończyłem.- Dean wstał i wyniósł miskę i martwe pióra. Castiel w tym czasie podniósł się i usiadł na łóżku. Dean wrócił i spojrzał ze współczuciem.

-Chciałbym się zobaczyć.- Dean pokręcił głową i objął go ramionami. Cas wtulił się w jego pierś i zaciągnął uspokajającym zapachem łowcy.

-Nie, kochanie. Nie powinieneś, nie potrzebne ci teraz jeszcze kolejne stresy, po co ci to widzieć?- Dean wyszeptał uspokajająco, gładząc go po nagich plecach.

-Dean, proszę, chcę widzieć. – Cas odsunął się i wszedł do łazienki. Z trudem rozłożył skrzydła przed lustrem i zamarł gdy zobaczył, co stało się z jego anielskim atrybutem. – Wyglądam okropnie…- Castiel rozpłakał się i przytulił do Deana, który stał tuż za nim.

-Mówiłem, żebyś na to nie patrzył.- Dean przytulił go mocno.- Chodźmy do sypialni.- Dean pociągnął go do pokoju i pomógł usiąść na materacu. – Twoje skrzydła się zaleczą, będą gęste, piękne i będą lśniły, tylko troszkę poczekajmy.- Dean spojrzał w zapłakane niebieskie oczy. – Coś mogę jeszcze dla ciebie zrobić? Jakoś pomóc ze skrzydełkami?

-Gdybyś mógł je jeszcze nasmarować oliwką lub czymś takim, wtedy tak by mnie nie drapały. Skóra tak mnie piecze, a skrzydła drażnią plecy, czuję, że są całe podrapane i pokiereszowane.

-Oczywiście, że mogę, Sam chyba jakąś ma…- Dean wyszedł szybko i po chwili wrócił z buteleczką.- Chyba wole nie wiedzieć do czego mu ona służy. –Cas uśmiechnął się lekko. Dean usiadł za nim i nasmarował dłonie oliwką. Zaczął delikatnie sunąć nimi po kościach podtrzymujących skrzydła, potem po ich ramie. Castiel zadrżał nieco od dotyku, ale tak jakby nie od bólu, czy dyskomfortu, a z przyjemności, ulgi. Dean kontynuował natłuszczanie piór, słuchając wspaniałych cichych jęków, które wydobywały się zza zaciśniętych szczęk.- Dean…- Cas zajęczał.

-Tak?- Dean pytał nie zaprzestając masażu.

-Nic, wybacz…- Cas stropił się, nie miał pojęcia, że zawołał go na głos. Jego myśli wypełniała tylko mantra Dean, Dean, Dean… Pióra Casa nastroszyły się i zaczęły drżeć, każde z osobna. Dean wciąż masował obolałe skrzydełka, a one zaczęły dumnie się prężyć, rozpościerać. Nie wisiały już smętnie, lecz ukazywały się w całej swojej okazałości. 

Dean dawno skończył już natłuszczać skrzydła, ale nie miał serca przerywać, słysząc urywający się oddech Castiela. Pochylił się i pocałował go między łopatkami. Cas podskoczył zawstydzony i wyrwany z transu. 

-Skończyłeś?- Cas zapytał odwracając się w jego stronę. Dean pokiwał głową i Castiel wstał energicznie. Dean zauważył wzgórek w jego dresach, który Cas panicznie starał się ukryć. – Pozwolisz, że schowam skrzydła i wezmę prysznic?

-Cas, kochanie…- Dean złapał go za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie.- Jeśli masz ochotę, to z chęcią ci z tym pomogę.- Dean spuścił wzrok na krocze Castiela, czym go zawstydził.

-Wybacz, ale wolałbym nie, nie czuję się jeszcze na siłach.- Castiel bał się spojrzeć na Deana.- Wiem, że masz swoje potrzeby, a ja już od kilku tygodni nie pomagam ci z nimi. Wiem, że chcesz się kochać, ale ja nie potrafię, czuje obrzydzenie do siebie, a to, że tak zareagowałem, to tylko przez twój dotyk na piórach. Wybacz, wiem, że cię zawodzę, ale proszę poczekaj jeszcze kilka dni, skrzydła się zaleczą i wtedy oddam ci się, cały, chcę, byś kochał się ze mną pod moja anielską postacią.

-Dobrze, ja też tego bardzo chcę i będę czekał ile tylko potrzebujesz. Kiedy będziesz gotowy wystarczy tylko, że dasz znać.- Dean uśmiechnął się.- Ale chcę małą zaliczkę.- Cas uśmiechną się i pochylił. Pocałunek był długi, zażyły, pełen miłości i troski.

* * *

Odkąd Dean poznał przyczynę dziwnego zachowania Castiela i pomógł mu z jego problemem, Cas znów zaczął być sobą. Znów zaczął normalnie rozmawiać, jeść, przytulać się do Deana, dawać mu ukradkowe całusy i przymilać się. Wreszcie wszystko wracało do normy.

Dean siedział na krześle przy biurku, śledząc prasę w poszukiwaniu sprawy. Castiel wszedł po cichu do pokoju i stanął za Deanem. Położył dłoń na ramieniu łowcy, a gdy ten odwrócił głowę, spojrzał na niego ciepło i uśmiechnął się. Dean nie zrozumiał intencji anioła, więc odwrócił się na fotelu biurowym i dotknął ramienia Castiela. Anioł uśmiechnął się ukazując rządek białych zębów i usiadł na nim okrakiem. Dean nawet nie zdążył o nic zapytać, gdy usta Castiela złączyły się z jego, a język utorował sobie drogę i zanurzył go w ustach łowcy.

-Cas…- Dean mruknął po chwili i odsunął się nieznacznie.- Co w ciebie wstąpiło?

-Chcę się kochać z tobą, chcę byś mnie dotykał, wszedł we mnie i mnie kochał… Cas wysapał i znów złączył ich usta.

-A twoje skrzydła? Zaleczyły się już?- Dean oderwał się jeszcze raz, by zapytać. Cas pokiwał radośnie głową i nagle w błysku światła rozpostarł je wzbudzając podmuch powietrza i rozdzierając tył koszulki. Były białe, śnieżno białe, ogromne i puszyste. Gładkie i lśniące. Dean przeniósł dłonie z jego bioder na ramiona, powoli przesunął nimi po ramie skrzydeł. Cas zadrżał i westchnął, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Dean zanurzył palce w gęstym puchu i zaczął drapać wrażliwą skórę pod jego warstwą. Cas zawarczał i pocałował zażarcie i namiętnie łowcę. Dean mocno chwycił podstawę skrzydeł na plecach i szarpnął za nią, tak, że Cas wygiął się do tyłu. Dean zyskał dostęp do jego szyi i piersi, którą zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami i malutkimi malinkami. – Dean proszę…

-Czego chcesz aniołku?- Dean ugryzł go w obojczyk, a Cas jęknął niekontrolowanie.- Powiedz mi czego chcesz, co chcesz, bym z tobą zrobił?

-Weź mnie, proszę, tak jak oboje lubimy…- Cas wydyszał. Dean podniósł go i pozwolił, by Cas oplótł go nogami. Dean podszedł do łóżka i rzucił na nie Castiela.

-Twoje skrzydła są takie cudowne, piękne. Nie waż się ich chować podczas, gdy będziemy się kochać.- Dean zażądał i chwycił jego nadgarstki. Uniósł jego ręce za głowę, ale tak, by nie zasłaniały rozłożonych skrzydeł.- Jesteś w stanie nimi nie ruszać kochanie? Trzymaj je tak jak teraz.- Castiel pokiwał głową, a gdy Dean puścił jego nadgarstki, jego ręce pozostały nieruszone. Dean ukląkł między jego nogami i zsunął spodnie i bieliznę, ubranie rzucił w przypadkowym kierunku. – Cas, możesz?- Anioł od razu zrozumiał i swoją mocą pozbył się swojej koszulki.- Dziękuję…- Dean ucałował go.- Twoja kolej…- Castiel podniósł się i ochoczo zaczął ściągać flanelowa koszulę z barków łowcy. Po zdjęciu mu także czarnej koszulki, obsypał jego szyję i obojczyki drobnymi pocałunkami. Następnie zabrał się za pasek i rozporek, które szybko rozpiął i ściągnął spodnie łowcy aż do kolan. Dean wstał i prezentując przed nim umięśnione, zadbane ciało z kilkoma bliznami i czarnym tatuażem na piersi, ściągnął spodnie i bieliznę. Mały Dean prężył się prosząc o uwagę, tak samo, jak anielski. Dean pochylił się i złożył na czubeczku niewielki, mokry pocałunek. Cas uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął łowcę do siebie.- Kocham cię…- Dean wyszeptał i zaopiekował się jego sutkiem. Cas wplótł palce w gęste, blond włosy i zaczął je przeczesywać.

-Ja także cię kocham, Dean.- Łowca przestał i zniżył się, by zaopiekować się anielskim przyrodzeniem. Cas wyginał się i stękał z przelewającej się w nim przyjemności. Dean robił to tak dobrze, że Cas prawie odlatywał, ale do szczęścia potrzebował jeszcze trochę, jeszcze kilku bodźców.- Dean, proszę, potrzebuję cię w sobie.- Dean podniósł się i postanowił spełnić życzenie. Sięgnął do nocnej szafki po lubrykant. Cas przyjrzał się mu z zaciekawieniem. Tak naprawdę z Castielem nigdy nie potrzebowali dodatkowego nawilżenia, Cas jako anioł zawsze dbał, żeby ani on, ani Dean nie odczuwał najmniejszego bólu, czy dyskomfortu, ale Cas nigdy nie chciał odbierać ani jemu ani sobie przyjemności z przygotowań. 

Dean otworzył lubrykant i nalał sobie nieco żelu na pace i przesunął nimi po jego wejściu. Castiel podciągnął kolana do piersi i otworzył się przed Deanem. Łowca wsunął powoli palec do jego wnętrza i zaczął pomału nim poruszać. Castiel zaczął cichutko postękiwać i poruszać biodrami, chcąc poczuć w sobie dokładnie intruza. Gdy Castiel rozluźnił się, dodał drugi, a następnie trzeci palec. Cas suwał biodrami po materacu, zaciskając oczy.

-Obróć się kochanie. – Dean wyciągnął palce i Castiel posłusznie obrócił się do niego tyłem i podniósł się na kolana i dłonie. Dean przez chwilę podziwiał idealnie umięśnione plecy, dźwigające ogromne skrzydła, cudownie zarysowane pośladki rozchylone dla niego w niemym zaproszeniu, błękitne spojrzenie rzucane mu ukradkiem zza ramienia. Wszystko wręcz gotowe dla niego. – Jesteś cudowny!- Dean pochwalił i po szybkim nawilżeniu się, wszedł w niego głęboko. Oparł się biodrami o jego pośladki, a pierś przyparł do jego pleców. Wsparł się ręką po prawej stronie jego głowy, a drugą dłonią zaczął dotykać go po piersi, brzuchu i niższych partiach. Drobne pióra przy podstawie skrzydeł łaskotały go, ale ani trochę mu to nie przeszkadzało. Zaczął się szybko poruszać, od razu narzucił tak mordercze tempo, że Cas potrafił tylko zaprzeć się dłońmi, przyłożyć policzek do poduszki, jęczeć bezwstydnie i pozwalać, by Dean go kochał. 

Łowca wywinął rękę i chwycił Castiela za kark , gwałtownie się w niego wbijając. 

-Dean! Tak dobrze, tak dobrze! Jeszcze… Jeszcze… Błagam… Nie przestawaj. Ahhh…- Cas dyszał, wypinając jeszcze bardziej biodra. Dean wyprostował się i chwycił jego skrzydła. Cas krzyknął tak głośno, że zakrztusił się śliną. Dean ugniatał skrzydła, szarpiąc za pióra. Pierwszy raz widział Castiela w takim stanie. Wiele razy się kochali, czy delikatnie czy ostro i Cas jeszcze nigdy tak nie reagował, a teraz, gdy Dean dotykał jego skrzydeł, poczuł, że Cas jest w prawdziwym niebie.- Dean!- Cas był już blisko, ale łowca wycofał się i wysunął z niego. Anioł dysząc, jęknął z pretensją i opadł na łóżko. 

-Chodź tu aniołku.- Dean obrócił go gwałtownie przodem do siebie i wszedł w niego tak mocno, że Cas wytrzeszczył swoje niebieskie oczy i jęknął, gdyby nie był aniołem Dean zapewne uważałby, że z bólu. Na nowo narzucił to mordercze tempo. Cas ochrypł już od krzyków, więc teraz tylko stękał, zaciskał dłoń na poduszce i zamykał oczy.- Otwórz oczy, kochanie, proszę. Chcę byś patrzył.- Anioł posłusznie spojrzał na łowcę i chwycił go mocno za kark. Dean podniósł się, pociągając Castiela na siebie. Cas zaczął poruszać się możliwie jak najszybciej, przyciskając czoło do jego czoła, dysząc mu w twarz, całując go. Castiel oplótł ich kokonem ze skrzydeł, dając Deanowi dostęp, by mógł pieścić je, dotykać, masować, szarpać za pióra, drapać wrażliwą skórę pod gęstą warstwą puchu.

Cas doszedł gwałtownie, rozpościerając skrzydła i zrzucając kilka rzeczy z szafek i biurka. Dean nie pozostał w tyle i również skończył, trzymając swojego anioła w ramionach. Obaj opadli na łóżko i głośno dysząc wtulili się w siebie. 

-Byłeś cudowny, twoje skrzydła są…- Dean nie znalazł idealnego określenia. W żadnym języku na świecie nie było odpowiedniego słowa, którym mógłby wyrazić ich cudowność.- Kocham cię.- Dean powiedział sennie.

-Ty również, musimy częściej tak robić.- Cas przycisnął zarumieniony policzek do jego spoconego czoła.- Kocham cię, tak bardzo cię kocham.- Dean przycisnął go mocno do siebie. 

-Będziemy robić to tak często jak będziesz chciał, ze skrzydełkami. Nie mogę się napatrzeć jak ci dobrze, gdy cię w nie dotykam. – Cas ucałował go i ułożył się przy nim wygodniej.- Prześpijmy się, jestem wykończony.

-Oczywiście, śpij, ja będę przy tobie czuwał, odpoczywaj.- Cas pogłaskał go po głowie.

-Kochanie mógłbyś sięgnąć po kołdrę?- Cas obejrzał się i znalazł pościel daleko przy ścianie. Otulił go skrzydłami tak, by przykrywały całe jego ciało i było mu ciepło.

\- Może być tak? – Cas zapytał, będąc również bardzo zmęczonym i zbyt rozleniwionym, by wstać.

-Oczywiście, że może.- Dobranoc aniołku.- Dean przytulił się do niego, opierając głowę o jego pierś. 

-Śpij dobrze…- Cas utulił go do siebie. Dean już po chwili słodko pochrapywał, wykończony ich harcami. Casowi pozostało tylko czuwać przy nim i rozmyślać o nich, wspominając każdą sekundę ich wspaniałego zbliżenia. Castiel pogłaskał go po włosach i ucałował w czoło. –Przepraszam za to jaki byłem, ale chciałem być dla ciebie idealny, po tym wszystkim co przeszedłeś w swoim życiu zasługujesz na kogoś idealnego.- Cas wyszeptał cicho, głaskając go kciukiem po policzku.

-Jesteś idealny…- Dean mruknął sennie, podniósł głowę i ucałował go w policzek.- Mój aniołek…


End file.
